


Him

by orphan_account, shipthehats



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vague, pinescone, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipthehats/pseuds/shipthehats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneak a peek at Dipper's innermost thoughts while he's with Wirt. Dipper may not think he's up to snuff compared to Wirt's poetic expression, but just a minute inside his mind and it's clear Dip Dop is a sappy little pinetree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> So you may be looking at the "vague" tag and thinking, "Well that's vague." Well here's why: I want YOU to decide where in the relationship/universe this takes place! honeymoon? the woods? the attic? Unknown? second date? barnes and noble?????  
> Also this my first poem fanfic that I'm posting, so I hope you enjoy!

He's Wirt  
He's thin wool sweaters and cinnamon sticks  
He's leaves stuck in wire fences and somber melodies  
He's Wirt  
He's all Wirt  
All I could ever want or need

All of him  
enveloping all of me and I can't stand it  
My mind racing a mile a minute  
I'm only thinking of his name

"..."

Only a wince  
manages to escape my lips  
as do the quiet tears I held back

"Oh,  
oh my god  
you're crying  
I hurt you  
I-I-I-i'm so sorry!  
I'll stop"

I plead:  
"No! Don't stop"  
Desperately I cling to his shoulders:  
"I...  
I love you, Wirt, I just  
I love you  
so much"

My heart  
in that moment  
practically pounding louder  
than my own voice

I feel myself drifting  
over the cliff's edge  
rising  
against gravity's fall  
falling  
over a garden wall

His voice calls me back:  
"Dipper  
You know I love you more than I can say  
I can't imagine what I would be  
without you"

He kisses me soft  
like a caressing wind  
Hands  
tangled in hair and sheets  
I kiss him back  
and he's Wirt  
He's _my_ Wirt

For now and forever


End file.
